How Beyond Celebrates His Birthday
by TheLoveliestCosplayer
Summary: You're walking alone on Halloween night when you are captured by a crazy serial killer. Will you be able to make it out alive?


How Beyond Celebrates His Birthday

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. And remember kids- naughty children get heart attacks for Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p>On Halloween night, you will be walking down the street, then grabbed from behind and pulled into an alleyway. You will try to scream, but you will be gagged and blindfolded. Shock will set in, and you become disoriented. Your attacker binds your arms and throws you into a car, which is speeding somewhere unknown in a matter of seconds.<p>

Struggling to release yourself from your bonds, you hear police sirens in the distance. The car turns suddenly and screeches to a halt. You are pulled from the car violently and slammed into a cold hard wall. Then the blindfold is removed, and you stare fearfully into the crimson eyes of your attacker.

He smiles evilly at you and pulls you to the back of the abandoned building into a tiny room, where he yanks your hands above your head and shackles your wrists to the wall. The room he led you to is cold and smells of iron and death. He chuckles as his long, thin fingers tighten your bindings. He rips away your shirt and stares. Smiling widely, he goes to a table about a meter away and pulls out a butcher knife. He comes closer and slowly slid the knife down your chest to your stomach.

You beg for him to spare your life, but he just laughs and digs the knife deeper into you. You scream in agony as blood rushes out of your body, but as you try to back away from the intrusion, the man shoves the knife in farther. He is grinning form ear to ear as he looks up and slices at the rope that held you and the shackles up.

You fall onto your back and the stranger climbs on top of you. You try to bite him as he removes the gag, but when you lunge for him he digs his knife in again. He laughs crazily as he slices you. Occasionally he stops as if to test his liking of the sound, then starts cackling again on a higher, more stomach churning note.

"I think it's time to sing happy birthday, don't you?" he asked. You shake your head quickly and fearfully.

"I'm glad you aren't trying to bite anymore. If I find your mouth open I might just be tempted to cut off your tongue! Now, where were we? Oh, I know!" He moved his hands to your stomach and ran his fingers over it.

"Happy Birthday to me!" he sang loudly. You screamed as he dug his hands into the cuts. You wish to puke or turn away, but you are held still.

The madman picks up the knife and cuts into you fully. You feel your strength draining and your heart slows painfully. He continues to roam the inside of your gored body, and then pulls out your spleen.

"Happy Birthday to me!" he continues to sing as he removes your vestigial organs. You finally can't hold in the pain anymore, and you scream bloody murder…

"Happy Birthday, dear BB!" He starts toying with your intestines, and then moved the knife he was twirling happily over your heart. He freezes suddenly and then frowns.

He stands and goes over to the table again, this time bringing back a Smucker's jar filled with strawberry jam. You yell at him and tell him just how crazy he really is, though he only watches you, calculating and very serious looking.

You both hear sirens getting even louder and "BB" frowns unhappily, bringing his thumb that's covered in your blood to his lips and tasting it. You're too disgusted to even try to gag.

"It seems you have not long for this world, so I would hurry and give the birthday boy what he came for. Finish the song, dearest." He smirked down at you, and you opened your mouth that was filled with blood, smelling the strong odor of iron as you inhaled. But you sing, hoping that he will have mercy on your soul.

"H-Happy Birthday to you…" you sing, and then start choking on the building mouthful of saliva and crimson liquid. The deranged man smiles happily as you choke, and then the sirens sound as if they are inside the building.

Tires screech and you follow your predator with your eyes. He continues to smile at you as he opens a small door that leads to the outside world. You try to scream and curse at him, but only continue to choke. He comes back over to you, looks you over, and then uses his foot to flip you onto your stomach. Spittle and blood run out of your mouth, and you stay very still as he leans down to whisper in your ear.

"Oh, and have a very happy Halloween." He pats your back and runs out of the back door of the factory, laughing happily. You try to stay awake, but you start to fade slowly. A medic runs in, but he thinks that you're already dead.

Men come in with a stretcher and were about to lift you onto it when they realize that you're still breathing, even though it's incredibly shallow. The men in white tried to ask you questions, but you couldn't understand. Sounds buzzed in your ears, and you finally gave in to the darkness.

The paramedics still tried to question and revive you. Too bad corpses can't speak. You would have had quite an interesting story to tell…


End file.
